Number one regret, a bleach fanfic
by Forgotten-Secretz
Summary: Ok so this is a little story behind my bleach oc: Echo.     a picture of her and her info can be found on deeviantart. my username is AdxumiSuzaki and EmoGrlMadness
1. New member?

Ulquiorra roaming halls in the base located in Las Noches killing off time, bored out his mind as usual. 11:45pm the time was. He realized the time and was approaching his room which was below everyone else's . 2 floors under everyone else's to be exact. He didn't want to feel the presence of anyone next door, and he certainly didn't want it above him. Whatever DID happen above him didn't happen often because for the most part, it stayed perfectly quiet. Something had caught his eye. It seemed to be a new room right next to his. He took a peek inside to see if he was correct. He was. It currently looked like a bland vacant hotel room. He poked his head back out. Looking at a different angle every minute or so every time a new thought entered his mind trying to figure out just what this room was here for.

"yo. Schiffer!"

I distant but approaching voice said.

Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder to see that annoying Grimmjow coming from behind.

"Before you go on about whatever it is you have in your head, what is the meaning of this room?"

"that's what I was about to explain nimrod."

"well…what is it?"

"it's a room."

"For what purposes?"

"what?…heh…I think you mean WHO"

"please. Tell me your lying,"

"'fraid not"

Grimmjow smiled big at the sight of Ulquiorra's torment"

"who. Why?"

"Lord Aizen is announcing and welcoming a new member of Arrancar tomorrow morning."

Ulquiorra became a bit speechless.

He hated this idea, but he didn't want to bother defying Lord Aizen. So he ignored it.

"Going to go sulk in an emo corner?"

Grimmjow said teasingly breaking Ulquiorra's train of thought.

"Leave me be. I have no time for your idiocy…"

Ulquiorra began leaving and making his way into his room.

"pffft."

Grimmjow said becoming the man of the last word.

Next Morning

Ulquiuorra being one of the firsts to wake up as usual. He made his way up to the main what you could call 'Lobby' of the base. He heard talking, and assumed it came from Lord Aizen recruiting the new member. He crept into the room from the right hand stair case hallway and stood behind the column that stood at the corner of were the stairs started and ended at the floor of the lobby. He listened. Trying to gain some knowledge of who it is Lord Aizen could be talking to.

"That's all you need to know for now. Any questions?"

"N-no…..u-uh….S-Sir..!"

Ulquiorra was a bit caught off guard….he wasn't expecting to hear a female voice…and such a jittery one at that

"Then you can report to your room. Oh, and call me Lord Aizen."

"Um…s-sir-! I mean..L-lord Aizen..!"

"yes?"

"I'm not very acquainted with this area….how could I p-possibly f-fine my-my room..?"

"ah, right.."

Ulquiorra decided to evacuate the scene. He felt he would learn anything else. He got up and began to go back towards his room. Lord Aizen noticed him, and called him.

"….Yes…Lord Aizen…"

"please escort our newest member to her room. You are aware it's the one next to yours?"

"Yes…."

"good. Take her there. Get her settled in. that is all."

"Yes, Lord Aizen…may I ask a question of you..?"

"what is it?"

"why have you chosen to place her room next to mine?"

"because it's a very vacant area and it had space where we didn't have it anywhere else. Now situate our new member, I have things to do."

"right away."

Lord Aizen made his way out, Ulquiorra and the new female member alone to themselves.

"will you be planning on coming any moment soon now?"

The girl jumped back a little, but bowed a bit honorably in a way of apology.

"y-yes. Im sorry!"

She lifted back up and made her way up the stairs to him.

"Your name…?"

"…E-echo…Echo Ayane…."

Ulquiorra examined the girl for a bit. Dark blood red hair. Long low pony tailed bun. Grey eyes. Leather black chocker with a medium oval shaped jewel colored neon yellow-green with an elegant silver patterned frame around it, along with thin small chains hanging from the leather base.

Those were the only real important things of her appearance that he really needed to remember.

"Echo's of colorful sound, huh…?"

The meaning of her name that is.

"Y-yes.."

"I don't see it."

The new member by the name of Echo, had looked down a bit. Feeling somewhat downed and ashamed.

"follow me."

He began to lead her to her room.

She followed.


	2. unknown events

Later they made it to her room. Ulquiorra opened the door from her and showed her inside.

"you need anything…I suppose you could ask me…"

"th-thank y-"

"stop stuttering, its very annoying. If your strong enough to be in the Arrancar, you cant be that much of a scardy cat, now can you?"

"I….Guess…not…"

She managed to say without a stutter.

"that didn't seem hard….Why stutter in the first place?"

"….because…I guess you could say im a bit nervous.."

"well don't be."

"…huh..?…"

"nothing…just…."

He sighed in frustration, the words he knew wouldn't come out.

"you know were I am. You know where you can come for help. But don't make it a habit. I don't want to be continuously bothered by trash like you."

Echo flinched as Ulquiorra slammed the door shut.

She didn't know what to think.

It took a couple days for her to get used to the group and be able to talk to them all on a usual basis. It took a couple of weeks actually…ok no…took about a month and a half. But she was entirely used to them after 2 months.

About 3 months had passed by. She has made really good friends with Grimmjow(despite the insults he spats at her here and there.) She talked to Ulquiorra more, but its hard to tell what their friendship is like, or even if they have ANY type of relationship…she liked everyone, has a couple things against Nnoitra, and is good friends with Haiibel.

Echo had been just waking up, about 9:45am. So she decided to take a shower.

Later, Nnoitra, being the pervert he is, had heard the water running in Echo's room. 'My, my. How lucky I am…' the thought to himself as a perverted smile stretched across his face. He turned the door knob. Sadly for him it was locked. 'maybe not..' he thought again. He spotted a bobby pin on the floor and picked it up and quickly thought to try picking the lock. 'Maybe I AM lucky…' he thought once again. He started picking it in all kinds of ways. He was willing to give up now, but then he suddenly get the lock open. He knew because a faint tumbler noise sounded, signaling the lock was no longer doing what it was meant to.

"what do you think your doing."

A bland voice said coming from Nnoitra's left.

He froze, she smile dropped.

It was Ulquiorra.

"Appreciating the little joys in life.."

"…little…."

Ulquiorra murmured.

He quickly snapped back into reality.

"…just go away, get a meaning in life, and carry on with what you were doing before you heard Echo's shower running."

Nnoitra smiled keenly, and left keeping the bobby pin with him.

"drop the pin."

Ulquiorra ordered.

"I really don't think im gonna let a lower rank tell me what to do. Besides. That wasn't on your list."

Nnoitra exited the scene.

Ulquiorra slowly and quietly opened the door, poking his head in. He reached his arm through the door and locked it back again, and crept back out with his usual emotionless face.

Later, Echo came out of her room and rested on her bed. Grimmjow came barging in not even waiting for an answer to whether or not he could come in. When he came in he found her laying a bit lazily on her bed.

On her stomach, face to the opposite direction AKA wall, legs spread about 8 inches apart, left arm hanging of the bed, hair in a high pony-tail.

"you really think you should lay like that with a short dress on?"

He said smirking with a sly look.

"shut up. Go away. I don't need you patronizing me, baka…"

"sure if you wanna ignore Lord Aizen…"

She instantly jumped up staring at him wide eyed.

"L-lord Aizen? No of course not! Whats up? ^^;;"

"that's more like it."

"well what is it Lord Aizen needs me to do?"

"he needs you to take care of a couple chores again."

"oh, what? Again? No way!"

"defying Lord Aizen are you?"

"what? Course not! .;; just…what chores ARE there…?"

"oh nothing hard….dishes, how cleaning, you know"

"but I hate cleaniiiiiiingggg TT^TT"

"ok. I'll just let Lord Aizen know you don't feel like fulfilling his tasks."

"no, no! I didn't mean that!"

"ok, then. Cant wait to see your work."

Grimmjow said holding back his laugh as he exited.

Echo sighed and glanced over at her laptop and wacom tablet. The only work she was in the mood for right now was art work. But seeing as to being in the Arrancar, she knew she couldn't have what she wanted, when she wanted, the way she wanted.

She spent all day cleaning, and when she finally finished, reported to lord Aizen.

"Lord Aizen..=_='"

"yes?"

"I..f-finished all the..*pant, pant*..cleaning…for you.."

"Cleaning? You? I assigned that to Grimmjow…"

Echo's eyes shot open.

"You are NOT serious…"

"I do believe I am."

"Grrriiimmmmmjowwwww!"

He voice and eyes filled with anger.

"I will take care for his actions, pay no mind to his recklessness, you have to get used to that. Don't worry, he'll get a worser punishment for this."

"what was his first punishment. For what reason?

"nothing of your concern just go and rest, you've earned it.

And that's what she did.

She decided she would find Grimmjow later and be sure to kick his ass for making her do something she totally despised.


End file.
